horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Horizon Zero Dawn Wiki
Updating the Machines segment of the main page I just realised that not all machines are displayed on the main page of this wiki. A lot of machines such as Behemoths, Rockbreaker, Stalker, Ravager, etc etc. are missing. I think it will be a good idea if we added the rest of the machines in. Heshbruwn (talk) 14:59, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Because of the number of machines that might make that section look cumbersome. What if we changed it to show the different classes including Chariot? Lacrossedeamon (talk) 23:05, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :::You mean like Recon, Acquisition, Chariot, etc? In that case, I'm thinking the thumbnails should at least have 2 or 3 of the cooler looking machines of the class. E.g.Combat class will have Thunderjaw + Ravager? Probably shld wait for other opinions to come in before that tho. Heshbruwn (talk) 10:11, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah that's what I mean. Not sure you'll be able to include multiple machines per thumbnail might make them too small. Might have to just use one iconic machine for each class. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 16:11, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I'll add this topic to the Pending Discussion section in the to do list Heshbruwn (talk) 10:58, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Other updates I think 'hunting' should be changed to 'equipment' with weapons, outfits, traps, and potions falling under it. And I think datapoints should be added to collectibles. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 06:40, July 2, 2017 (UTC) : I agree on the first point, although on the second point, I can't remember if datapoints are considered as collectibles or not. If they are then I have no problem moving them to collectibles as well Heshbruwn (talk) 10:58, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Standardization of articles about Machines I'd just like an idea or two about how to organize the layout and list on each page about a machine (Stalkers, Striders, Thunderjaws, Corrupters, etc) to have some uniformity. Eg: *Title: Very brief overhead on subject *Appearance: describing just that, the machine's outward appearance *History: A brief (as possible) background on the machine, including major events related to such machines (like their first appearance in-game) *Weapons and Abilities: descriptions of just those things *Tactics: How to deal with this machine in combat *Gallery *Trivia: unimportant facts related to the subject Evan.dollarhide : The layout on machine articles have already been standardised from the other time we discussed in Editing Guidelines talk page. This was also decided when I set up a poll which got closed after 2-3 weeks when sufficient responses came in. : Editing Guidelines states: " Machine articles should follow this header layout: Appearance, History, Abilities, Components, Loot, Trivia, Gallery, Navigation." : Sorry if the Machine articles haven't been standardised, I haven't enforced that rule yet (my bad). I'm doing so now, but what's making me hesitate is that there are some machine articles that do not need the "Trivia" subheader as there is simply nothing to put in there. I suppose I will just but an empty header and the article stub for its body. And then there's another problem: Some machine articles have a very very well written "Tactics" section. While discussed explicitly that we should not include a "Tactics/Strategy" section, I feel very bad for deleting an entire chunk of another person's work. ^^; Heshbruwn (talk) 09:23, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : Adding on: I remember the poll I set up for deciding the layout, I included options about whether "Tactics/Strategies" should be included. People voted for no, but IIRC, the current layout only won over that option by a mere one or two votes. Heshbruwn (talk) 09:26, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Structuring the Wiki for the upcoming HZD2 So it's been confirmed that HZD will be getting a sequel , I'm curious how will we be structuring this wiki to make room for it (the headers seem to be pretty packed). Of course, we probably have a few years to think about it. Heshbruwn (talk) 05:46, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :Take a look at the structure of other gaming franchise wikias and pick one you like is my suggestion. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 03:33, February 27, 2018 (UTC)